New Beginnings
by paranoiabegins
Summary: When Stiles and his father move to Beacon Hills, Stiles thinks it will be like all the other towns. Then he meets Isaac and his friends and the rather handsome Deputy Hale, he knows it will be very different.


Hello everybody! This is my first story so please be kind. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

He sighed, letting his lips purse as he looked over his closet. Eyebrows furrowing as he looked for something to wear. He finally settled on some slim fitting dark jeans and a white button up, pushing up the sleeves to his elbows before slipping on some brown oxfords. Running his fingers through his hair and fixing his glasses as he jogs downstairs. Smiling as he breathes in the smell of eggs and pancakes.

"You don't have to do this every time we move, you know that dad?" Stiles smiled, walking up to his father as he hands out the plate to him. His father shrugs, a light smile coming over his face as he watches Stiles shovel into his breakfast before sitting across from him.

"I know son. You shouldn't have to deal with all the moving around we have been doing though. This is the least I could do." Stiles nodded at his father's words. They did this every time. Every time they moved, his dad would cook him a big breakfast on his first day at the new school. It hardly did anything to curve his anxiety though. Stiles became used to it though.

They have been doing this since his mom died. At first, it was a big move, another country actually. Then his dad said he missed the states. So then it was Chicago..Then Los Angelos, New York, Houston, Seattle, Las Vegas, and finally Beacon Hills. With each move Stiles had become slightly more reserved. Not wanting to have any attachments because he knew that he would soon just move anyway. It sucked, big time, being that "weird but hot kid" who sat in the back with no friends. He had gotten slightly used to it though.

"Okay dad. I am going to be late." He stood, taking his plate and placing it in the sink. Grabbing his brown messenger and slinging it over his shoulder. He kissed his dad's cheek on his way out the door and the two smiled at each other. The elder Stilinski smoothing the invisible wrinkles in the young's shirt."Bye dad, love you."

"Love you, too kiddo! Be nice!"

Stiles grumbled as he got out of his mustang. Ignoring the stares and whispers of the people about the new kid. He pulled his messenger tighter around himself and pushed his glasses up his nose self consciously. He never really liked being stared at. It seemed to happen with every new school. Something he hadn't gotten used to after all these years.

He managed to find his way to the main office without much trouble. The woman at the desk seemed to stare at him a little too intensely but it was fine. He had gotten his schedule and was now making his way to his first period AP Chemistry class. Groaning internally when he realized that the bell had already rung and that was why there was no kids in the halls. He sighed, picking up his pace a bit to make it to his class without that much tardiness.

Of course the teacher was talking when he walked in. He braced himself and opened the door, ignoring the stares of the students and walking up to who was it again? Oh, . The man seemed fine enough, if a bit cold. He gave him his pass labeling him officially as the new student.

"Ah, ! So good for you to join us. Why don't you go take a seat by Isaac. Isaac, raise your hand!" Stiles looked over the class as a boy with curly hair raised his arm, his leather jacket stretching around his bicep while he moved. Stiles walked forward, going to sit on the stool next to the kid and dropping his bag on the table in front of him.

"Hey, I'm Isaac." Stiles looked over at the boy, he was smiling and holding out his hand, cheekbones standing high and his blue eyes shining. He seemed nice enough. Slightly dangerous glint in his eye, but otherwise he seemed nice enough. Stiles held out his hand, gripping the other boy's hand in his and shaking slightly.

"Stiles." He said, watching one of Isaac's eyebrows shoot up as he said the name. He got that reaction a lot. Along with,"what is a Stiles?''. He sighed, smiling lightly."I know, I know. It's a nickname. But trust me, my real name is not that much fun either." They both laughed softly before snapped at them.

"Lahey, Stilinski. Do you two want detention?" When the two boys shook their heads, he smirked and nodded."Then I suggest you both shut up and work." The two of them nodded before glancing at each other and laughing softly. When Stiles ducked his head to start on his worksheet, he saw a crumpled little ball of paper on his sheet. He opened it up silently.

_Meet me at the AG Building at lunch. I can introduce you to some friends._

The note was written in neat, loopy letters. Stiles smiled a bit before looking at Isaac and nodding.

The next two periods went smooth enough. Even if there was a girl who looked eerily like Isaac, almost the same leather jacket and curly blonde hair, who stared intensely at him. Next to her was a big black boy with a stoic face, although he kept on nudging the girl and trying to take her attention off of him. It was slightly creepy to say the least. When lunch rolled around he had a bit of trouble before finding the AG Building. Smiling a bit in relief when he saw Isaac leaning against the wall.

"Hey there new boy. I figured I could walk you to lunch and introduce you to some of my friends." Isaac pushed off the wall and walked next to Stiles, Stiles turning so he could walk with Isaac to the quad."Don't be too scared, they are nice enough. Boyd probably won't really say anything, but he is a cool guy."

Stiles smiled at that and the two laughed a bit. He nodded and took a deep breath as they walked to where the quad was. There was rows of tables filled with people who were gossiping and laughing and smiling. However there was one table where there was a group of a rather odd bunch. And apparently Isaac was leading him to it.

Two of the people there was that one girl with blonde hair and the boy in his second period class who kept staring at him. There was a Mexican looking boy who had an arm slung around a girl with dark brown hair and dimples. Then another couple, the girl had strawberry red hair and a rather handsome boy with an amazing jaw line.

"Okay everybody, this is Stiles. He is the new boy so go easy on him will you? Stiles the blonde one is Erica and her boy toy is Boyd. That sickly sweet looking couple is Scott and Allison. Finally, the pretentious but nice looking ones are Jackson and Lydia." Isaac sat between Scott and Boyd, leaving Stiles fixing his strap before Erica flashed a smile at him.

"Come over here, I don't bite. Unless you are into that." Stiles flushed as he heard everyone snicker before seating himself between her and Jackson. The boy giving him a polite nod. He put his bag on the table and watched as Lydia gave him a critical eye.

"Hm. Not too bad, new boy. I approve." Stiles furrowed his brows and glanced at her before looking at Isaac. Seeing him smile and shrug his shoulders before taking out a brown bag.

"She loves clothes and fashion, I think she approves of your wardrobe." He laughed softly at Lydia's scoff as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sticking her nose up in the air as Jackson threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Dude, is that a Captain America comic?" Stiles smiled and looked up at Scott, who was slightly wide eyed and leaning forward a bit as the comic poked out of his bag.

"Yeah, it is."

"How did you get that? Dude! I've been trying to find that one for like, months!" Scott smiled and laughed excitedly, around reaching for the comic book before Allison smacked his arm. Making him lightly frown before pulling his arm to his chest. Stiles smiled as Allison looked back at him and smiled.

"Sorry about him, Stiles. He tends to be a bit eccentric at times." Allison laughed softly and flashed her dimples, Stiles nodded and rested his chin in his hand before reaching and grabbing the comic, handing it over to Scott and smiling.

"It's cool really. I don't mind." Stiles watched as the other boy's face lit up before carefully snatching the comic out of his hand and hugging it to his chest. His smile making his uneven jaw stand out a little bit more than usual.

"I think we are going to be good friends."

* * *

"Dad! I'm home!" Stiles walked in and plopped his bag on the counter, peering in the kitchen and seeing him and some man talking. His dad was facing him and smiled when he saw him come in. The other man had dark hair and was wearing a police uniform, making Stiles stiffen slightly when he realized that his dad was probably going to be the Sheriff once again.

"Hey kid, I was just talking to Deputy Hale about the Sheriff position. Hale, this is my son, Stiles." Stiles took a step further and woah, hello Adonis. The man was tall and broad, his uniform stretching over his biceps and muscles. A thick neck leading up into a strong jaw line witch scruff covering it and his cheeks. Slightly thin lips and thick eyebrows. His eyes were a mix of blue, green and gray.

Stiles licked his suddenly dry hips, raising a hand to shake the others. His hand was big and slightly calloused, a warm smile playing on his face."Hey ." Stiles smiled a bit, feeling the man's hand squeeze his a bit before letting go.

"Hello there Stiles. Well, it was nice meeting you . I'll be sure to call you and update you about the Sheriff position. Nice meeting you, too Stiles." Stiles blushed as the man winked at him before walking past him and out the door, nibbling on his lip and leaning against the counter to look at his dad. Raising an eyebrow.

"I know, I know. You don't like me putting my life on the line. But I am good at this Stiles, and I need the job. It'll be fine Stiles, now come here and tell your old man about your first day of school." The two of them walked into the living room, boxes stacked in the corner, the only real thing they unpacked was the sofa and the tv, a coffee table in the middle.

"It was good, met some friends actually. A guy named Isaac and some of his friends. They were all pretty nice." His dad nodded and looked thoughtful for a second.

"Isaac you said? Derek mentioned something about a kid named Isaac. Think he adopted him or something when he was around 20. You believe that? Taking on a kid at that age. Pretty nice thing to do, huh?" Stiles nodded and blushed at the mention of the other man.

"Yeah dad, really nice."

They talked for a while longer and ate dinner together. Before Stiles headed upstairs to take off his clothes and plop on his bed, tugging his blanket over him and turning on his side to look out the window. The moon was big and high in the sky, he bit his lip and closed his eyes. The change would come soon enough, and he would have to find a good hide out in the preserve when it came time for him to shift into his other form. He shivered, closing his eyes.

The shifting started a little before his mom died. And he was lucky enough to have her tell everything about her family and their shifting abilities. Each person shifted into a different animal. Depending on their personality and their soul and mindset about life. It all varied depending on the person. Unlike other shifters where mostly their whole family would shift into one particular animal.

He sighed, shutting his eyes tighter as he thought of his mom. He missed her. Missed his whole family who packed up and left because they thought it was too dangerous where they were. His only Pack was him and his father now.

* * *

Well, I hoped you all liked the first chapter! Sorry that it was a little short and all, but I hope you will come back!


End file.
